listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Mariah Carey b-sides, bonus tracks, and unreleased songs
This is a list of unreleased songs by Mariah Carey. This list includes: *Songs that are unreleased to the general public (never appeared on any released recording); *Songs that are considered "unreleased", as they have not been released worldwide (they are often released across Europe, but record labels sometimes deem them as "unreleased" when releasing new tracks); *Released songs that were originally intended with unreleased guest stars. Conditions for inclusion What is currently not to be included: *Live concert covers (such as Carey's 2005 performance of "With You I'm Born Again") *Live concert finale group covers (such as Carey's 2005 group performance at Live 8 of "Hey Jude") What is never to be included: *Live concert snippets of covers (such as snippets of "The Rose") *Unofficial/bootleg/amateur/white label remixes (such as the "We Belong Together (TMC Club Mix)") *Parodies (such as "Lovemuffin" or "Not Insane") *Rumored tracks (such as "Everytime") *Pre-stardom demos of songs not written by Carey (such as "Weakness Of The Body") *Released songs with guest backing vocals (such as her background vocal performance on "Last Chance") Single B-sides *"Do You Think of Me" was Carey's first B-side from a single. It was written by Carey, Walter Afanasieff, Cory Rooney and Mark Morales, and produced by Carey, Afanasieff, Rooney and Morales. The song was originally written for Music Box (1993) but was shelved because of its sexually explicit lyrics and its R&B undertones, which conflicted with the pop/adult contemporary sensibilities of Music Box. It can be found on the "Dreamlover" (1993) single. *"Everything Fades Away" was Carey's second B-side from a single, and was written for Music Box by Carey and Walter Afanasieff. Like "Do You Think of Me", the song was left off the album because of its R&B nature. It was included on the "Hero" (1993) single and European pressings of Music Box. *"Slipping Away" was written and produced by Carey and Dave Hall for Daydream (1995) and can be found on the "Always Be My Baby" (1996) single. It was shelved as it contained heavy R&B influences considered inappropriate for the album. *During the recording of Rainbow (1999), a website for David Foster had said that Carey and Foster collaborated on a song called "There for Me". Two years later, "There for Me" was the first track announced for the album Glitter (2001), which served as the soundtrack to the film Glitter in which Carey starred. It was dropped from the Glitter soundtrack, and no further mention of the song was made until it was released as a B-side to the single "Never Too Far/Hero Medley". "There for Me" was written by Carey, Diane Warren and David Foster, and produced by Carey and Foster. Non-U.S. bonus tracks *"Don't Play That Song" was the first international bonus track released by Carey. It is a live performance of the song's arrangement as originally made popular by Aretha Franklin (Carey did not use the Ben E. King arrangement), and it was recorded from a debut showcase from The Taboo Club. The video of the recording can be found on The First Vision DVD, but as an audio track, it is rare and was only released on the special limited Australian edition of Carey's debut, Mariah Carey. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1990. *"Héroe" is the Spanish version of Carey's hit single "Hero" and was released on South American versions of Music Box, as well as a limited edition 2CD set from Spain and a number of international singles. It was also released as a radio single in a number of Spanish-speaking countries. It was also released outside of South America on the second UK "Butterfly" single. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1993. *"God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen" was the first studio recording (not including the Spanish "Heroe") of an international bonus track from Carey. The song is a traditional Christmas carol, and was produced by Carey and Walter Afanasieff. The song is a relatively short cover of the song sung only in acapella. It can be found on select special non-U.S. editions of the Merry Christmas. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1994. The song finally became available to US consumers for the first time on the DualDisc release re-release of Merry Christmas in 2005. *"El Amor Que Soñé", the Spanish version of "Open Arms", was released on the South American and Spanish versions of the Daydream album. It was also released as a radio single in a number of Spanish-speaking countries. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1995. *"Mi Todo", the Spanish version of "My All", was released on the South America versions of the Butterfly album. It was also released as a radio single in a number of Spanish-speaking countries. Outside of South America, it is most easily found on Divas En Español (Sony Discos SMK 84183), a 2001 US compilation. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1997. *"[[Theme from Mahogany (Do You Know Where You're Going To)|Do You Know Where You're Going To (Theme from Mahogany)]]" is a cover of the song made popular by Diana Ross. The song was produced by Carey and Stevie J. and can be found on most international versions of the #1's album. The song was also released in a limited capacity as a single of sorts, with remixes, confusing people on how the single could be an international bonus track and a single. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 1998. It was later released in the US through a special CD single called "Valentines: An Exclusive 5-Song Limited-edition CD" for the Valentines Day celebration in the year 2000. The CD single was only available for a month at all Wal-Mart outlets. It included Vision of Love, Underneath the Stars, My All, Babydoll and this song. *"Miss You" was written by Carey, Jermaine Dupri, Jadakiss, and Bryan Michael Cox and was produced by Carey, Dupri, and Cox. The song was originally written and recorded for Charmbracelet and was available only on the Japanese version of the album when originally released in 2002. It was later released internationally as a B-side to the "Bringin' on the Heartbreak" single in 2003. The song later became widely available when it was added as a track to Carey's 2003 album, The Remixes. *"There Goes My Heart" was written by Carey, 7 Aurelius , Irv Gotti, and Trey Lorenz, and produce by Carey and 7 Aurelius. It can only be found on the Special International Charmbracelet Tour Editions of the Charmbracelet album. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 2003. *"Sprung" was written and produced by Carey and Mahogany. It can be found on the UK and Japanese versions of The Emancipation of Mimi album. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 2005. *"Secret Love" was written and produced by Carey and Swizz Beatz. It was originally available only on the Japanese version of The Emancipation of Mimi album, but is now available on several international singles, including the Australian "Shake It Off" CD single and the 2nd UK "Get Your Number"/"Shake It Off" CD single. As an international bonus track, it was first released in 2005. Completely unreleased Pre-Record Deal (1985-1988) According the US Copyright Office, Carey had started to copyright songs in 1985 when she was just fifteen years old. The registration numbers for the following copyright songs are in brackets. She has two registered on May 16, 1985: *'Ticket to Heaven' (PAu-723-819) with music by Joel Kushnick and lyrics by Carey) *'How to Begin' (PAu-723-833) with music by Paul Kushnick & lyrics by Carey On June 14, 1985, Carey registered: *'Discover That You're Mine' (PAu-734-102) written by Carey Carey had also registered a song with songwriting partner, Clarissa Dane, on December 28, 1987: *'Fade Away' (SRu-129-353) with lyrics by Dane and Carey and music by Mariah ** On February 11, 1988, the song's credits were changed to have both writers share claim in music and lyrics. The December registration says the song can also be known as "(You Just) Fade Away" (SRu-125-712). ''Mariah Carey'' album (1990) Carey and her songwriting partner, Ben Marguiles, wrote several songs together before Carey got her recording contract, and several after she got it, including "Love Takes Time" and "Vision of Love". As her Sony/Columbia bosses were concerned with Carey having a flawless debut, many of the songs they had written did not make the album. However, Carey and Ben later had a falling out, slimming the odds of the songs being released. As Carey has now left Sony, the possibility of the songs being released is almost nonexistent. The registration numbers for the following titles are in brackets. *'Unspoken Emotion' (PAu-1-667-059 *'Surrender To Me' (PAu-1-667-057) *'Now You Got My Heart' (PAu-1-667-060) *'No Doubt' (PAu-1-667-062) *'Let Me Go' (PAu-1-667-070) *'Into The Light' (PAu-1-667-107) *'Hypnotized' (PAu-1-667-101) *'Here We Go Round Again' (PAu-1-667-103) *'Echoes Of Love' (PAu-1-667-107) *'Don’t Take The World Away' (PAu-1-667-058) *'Do You Ever Wonder' (PAu-1-667-100) *'Baby' *'Bee mar suite 82288'1 (PAu-1-119-135) *'Bee mar suite III'1 (PAu-1-134-561) 1 These could be unfished works, songs without titles, or songs from the first album (released or unreleased) that had no titles or were not finished before registration. ''Daydream'' album (1995) *'"The Crave Song"' was originally written for the Daydream album. It is unknown who Carey wrote or produced it with. Carey teased about the song in interviews, only calling it "The Crave Song" and mentioning that it was full of innuendo. Her manner of speaking showed a side of her that had never been seen before. However, she also mentioned slyly that she would never release the track. Carey once had a record label named Crave, but there is no evidence to suggest that the song and the record label are related. ''Rainbow'' album (1999) *'"Crystal Ball"' was originally written for the Rainbow album. It was intended to be recorded with Lauryn Hill of Ruffhouse Records on September 1, 1999 at a remote studio location. However, the song was halted from completion due to conflicts between Carey and Ruffhouse Records, who wanted to hold out on the duet so that it could be included on an upcoming movie soundtrack to be recorded on the label. Carey denied claims that she and Hill were having "personal conflicts" and "creative differences" with each other. She is quoted stating at a press conference concerning the matter, "Ms. Hill and I are great acquaintances with each other and respect each other as artists. My grievance is with Ruffhouse Records and not Lauryn. I do wish to record the song with Lauryn but it may be recorded at a later date when the song can be picked up by Columbia if Ruffhouse refuses to comply with my wishes." Rumors began to speculate that the song would later be recorded for Carey's upcoming movie project 'All That Glitters' (later titled Glitter). Lauryn Hill responded to the matter saying, "The issue is between Mariah and Ruffhouse. I have no opinion of either side." She also appeared indifferent to whether or not the song would be included on Carey's album or upcoming soundtrack. Whether or not the song was ever recorded, it remains unreleased to the public. ''Glitter'' album (2001) *'"Angel Fire"' was originally written for the album Glitter album. In an interview with ''Extra'', Carey spoke about the collaborations she hoped to do on the "All That Glitters" soundtrack. Among the artists and producers mentioned were Madonna and Patrick Leonard . Carey is quoted as saying, "One song is already done so I can speak of this one. It's a song I worked on with Madonna, William Orbit, and Patrick Leonard. It's called "Angel Fire". It's a very powerful ballad infused with William's signature techno flare. But I haven't decided if it will be placed on the soundtrack because it's so incredibly personal. I'm not sure If I'm ready to share that part of my life yet but I guess only time will tell." Madonna's writing and/or production contribution is not quite clear. It is believed that the song was originally a 'demo' Madonna had "consulted" on. Regardless, the version by Carey remains unreleased. ''Charmbracelet'' album (2002) *'"The Wedding Song"' was originally written for the Charmbracelet album. The song was written and produced by Carey, Jimmy Jam, and Terry Lewis.Jam and Lewis even mentioned the song (calling it only as "The Wedding Song") in interviews, but nevertheless it was never released. *'"Reach For The Sky"' was originally written for the Charmbracelet album. The song was written and produced by Carey and 7 Aurelius, at Compass Point Studios in Nassau, Bahamas, along with the songs "Subtle Invitation" and "There Goes My Heart" which are featured on the album. Carey mentioned the song in several interviews comparing it to her hit "Hero", and boasting of its live instrumentation and its Olympic Theme/Arena type sound. Fans and critics were shocked then, as the heavily promoted song was nowhere to be found when the album was released. When questioned about the song at the March of Dimes Awards, she said that she decided to include "My Saving Grace" on the album's final cut instead of "Reach For The Sky". ''The Emancipation of Mimi'' album (2005) *'"When I Feel It"' was originally written and produced by Carey and Mahogany for the The Emancipation of Mimi album. It song was supposed to be released on all versions of The Emancipation of Mimi and was confirmed as a track from early reports of the album's tracklisting. However, only weeks before the album was to be released, the sample that was used in the song was denied clearance by the original songwriters. Carey and her record label pleaded to have the sample cleared, but were once again denied. As a result the track, was not legally allowed to be released and the track "Joyride" replaced it on the album. However, a very brief and rough cell phone recording of a snippet of "When I Feel It" was leaked to the internet by fans of Mariah Carey in early 2005. Here is the link for the snippet of the song: http://s13.yousendit.com/d.aspx?id=3I9ZQ0BX7AP2R1BVD4W03DK253 Mahogany's website states that the track is titled "Feeling It" not "When I Feel It". Check out Mahogany's website http://www.mahoganygotmusic.com/contact.html Miscellaneous The American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers, abbreviated as ASCAP, has registered in its database several unreleased or unfinished songs accredited to Carey. The ASCAP Title Code for the following songs are in brackets alongside the song's writters. *'Can You Hear Me' (written by Carey and Barry Mann) *'Breaking The Chains' (Written by Carey, Denise Rich and Brenda K. Starr) *'Love Will Never End' (Written by Mariah (only)) *'Headlines' (Written by Branford Marsalis) ASCAP Title Code:380354894 *'Flow' (360517442) Written by James Samuel, Harris III, and Terry Steven Lewis) *'Lillie's Blue' (420597162) with credits to Carey, James Samuel Harris III, Terry Steven Lewis, and James Quenton Wright **The song is featured early in the film Glitter, where the young Billie (Valarie Pettiford) and her mother (Isabel Gomes) are in a bar singing and the young Billie showcases her vocal abilities. It may be that the song was never intended to be recorded by Carey, but given copyright status primarily for its purpose in the movie. A portion of the lyrics are featured in the film. *In 2006, an unnamed and unreleased song was mentioned by Carey in an interview with MTV. Carey was quoted as saying, "I was playing it the other day when I was getting ready and Tasha who was doing my hair said, "Oh is this something new? Are you putting this out?" I'm like, "No. This is from Butterfly, but they never released it." However, it should be noted that some tracks from Butterfly were mentioned briefly before the comment was made, such as "Breakdown" and "Babydoll", leading many to speculate that she may have been refering to one of these songs. Released songs (with unreleased guest stars) ''Rainbow'' album (1999) *'"After Tonight" (With Luis Miguel)' was released on the album Rainbow, with no featured artists. It was originally intended to be a duet with Carey's then boyfriend, Luis Miguel, titled "Till The End" http://www.angelfire.com/ri/mc1/augnews.html, but because the vocals of Carey and Miguel were not musically compatible (due to Carey's high range), the couple were forced to repeatedly re-record the song with several documented takes. Finally, a frustrated Miguel took the recording of the song and ripped it up. Although this was originally explained as the reason why the version on the album is solo, it should be noted that apparently digital backups of the version with Miguel do exist. As Carey is no longer with the Sony/Columbia label and has had a falling out with Miguel, this version is likely to never be released. ''Charmbracelet'' album (2002) *'"Yours" (With Justin Timberlake)' was released on the album Charmbracelet, with no featured artists. Rhe song was considered to be a duet with Justin Timberlake. The co-producers of the track, Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis, thought Justin's voice would suit the song and he was called in to record some vocals. Carey was impressed with the results too and wanted the duet on the album. However, Justin's label, Jive, refused to allow clearance for the track to be legally released. In 2005, following the success of Carey's The Emancipation of Mimi, rumours surfaced that Timberlake wass eager to work with Carey again on the same song. ''The Emancipation of Mimi'' album (2005) *'"Your Girl" (With N.O.R.E.)' was released on the album The Emancipation of Mimi, with no featured artists. However, the song was originally supposed to include a rap from NORE. L.A. Reid, Carey's manager at the time, believed the album had enough guest appearances; as a result NORE's raps were removed. A very brief and rough cell phone recording of a snippet of "Your Girl (With Nore)" was leaked to the internet by Carey fans in early 2005. See also *List of unreleased songs by Kylie Minogue *Unreleased Madonna songs References * "Timberlake, Jay-Z, Cam'ron Contribute To Mariah Carey LP " by Corey Moss (September 15, 2002). "MTV.com - News". Retrieved from http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1458130/20021014/timberlake_justin.jhtml?headlines=true on February 27th, 2006. ("Yours") Unreleased songs